Difficult Love
by S.ELF137
Summary: sebuah cinta memang datang dengan sendirinya tanpa tahu siapa yang kita cintai tersebut. sedikit pengorbanan pasti akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang manis bukan? KYUMIN/slightKyuWook/Shounen-ai


**Difficult Love**

**SELF137 **

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, etc..**

**Genre : Romance, **

**Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**HAPPY READING^^**

.

Disebuah cafe yang terletak ditengah kota Seoul terdapat dua orang namja manis yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan tak jarang juga mereka terbahak-bahak karena cerita lucu yang mereka ucapkan.

Seorang namja manis dengan rambut kecoklatan, berpipi tirus dan bertubuh mungil itu sedang asyik bercerita didepan namja manis dengan rambut blonde, pipi yang chubby serta bibir semerah sakura yang berbentuk "M" siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungin. Namja tersebut tengah bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang lama tidak ia temui, wajar saja karena selama ini Sungmin berada di jepang. Saat tengah asyik bercerita sebuah getar disalah satu kantung mantel Ryeowok menginterupsi mereka. Ryeowok tersenyum dengan rona dipipinya sesaat setelah membaca sebuah pesan yang tertera dilayar handphonenya. Sungmin bisa menebak kalau pesan tersebut berasal dari kekasih Ryeowok.

"Hey, kau kenapa wookie?" tanya Sungmin mulai menggoda sahabatnya.

"Kekasihku sebenta lagi akan kesini" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ah, Jinjja? siapa dia wookie? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin tertarik.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri Hyung" ucap Ryeowook kepada Sungmin.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sosok yang dinantikan oleh Ryeowook pun datang.

"Hai chagi" sapa seorang namja tampan dengan perawakan tinngi berkulit putih pucat, rambut kecoklatan dan rahang yang tegas tersebut kepada kekasihnya.

"Oh hay Kyu"jawab Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Ryeowook dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja manis yang duduk didepan kekasihnya. Namja manis dengan pipi chubby, bibir "M"nya yang terlihat menggoda dimata Kyuhyun dan tak lupa rambut blonde yang terjuntai indah menutupi kening namja manis tersebut menambah kesan sempurna dimata Kyuhyun **'Deg ... deg ... deg'** jantung Kyuhyun berpacu dengan keras saat melihat mata indah Sungmin yang tengah mengerjab imut menatapnya. 'Yeppeo~' batin Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya Kyu perkenalkan ini sahabatku, Sungmin ini namja chinguku" ucap Ryeowook riang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan.

"Kyuhyun, namaku cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya kearah Sungmin.

"Sungmin, namaku Sungmin, sahabat Ryeowook dari jepang" ucap Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis.

'Tangannya halus, oh tuhan senyum itu~' batin Kyuhyun berteriak. Tanpa sadar mereka masih masih saling menatap satu ama lain.

"ehemm" sebuah suara yang berasal dari Ryeowook menginterupsi keduanya, dan mereka pun melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

Kemudian merekapun berbincang-bincang dengan santai dengan sesekali Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu.

* * *

Difficult Love

* * *

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin pun sudah mengetahui satu sama lain, meski tak seluruhnya. Seperti kali ini mereka bertiga tengah asyik dengan es krim yang berada dimeja mereka. Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk mengunjungi salah satu tempat rekreasi dikota seoul dan memasuki sebuah kedai es krim yang berada disekitar jalanan tempat rekreasi tersebut.

"Chagi suapi aku~" ucap Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun dengan suara manja.

"Ne chagi" Kyuhyun menyanggupi permintaan Ryeowook dengan memasukkan sendok yang berisi ice cream kedalam mulut Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya menatap sendu pasangan kekasih dihadapannya.

Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela melihat Kyuhyun begitu mesra dengan Ryeowook 'aish, aku ini kenapa? Mereka kan memang sepasang kekasih' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggelembungkan pipinya lucu. Tangannya mengacak-acak ice cream nya tak berselera.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang menggerutu bibirnya, mati-matian menahan niatnya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sungmin yang telah membulat sempurna.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Sungmin Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap noda ice cream yang tertinggal disudut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit gugup saat wajah Kyuhyun berada tak jauh darinya meski itu hanya sesaat.

Panas langsung menjalar dikedua pipi Sungmin dan ia sadar kalau Ryeowook menatapnya tak suka.

"Ahh, terima kasih" ucap Sungmin sambil menepis pelan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu, annyeong Wookie, annyeong Kyuhyun-ah" lanjut Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Kyuhyun merasa sesak saat mendapat penolakan dari Sungmin tadi. Ia masih menatap punggung namja manis tersebut yang mulai menjau. Ia tak menyadari kalau Ryeowook menatap miris kekasihnya.

'Apa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin Hyung?' pikir Ryeowook.

.

.

Drrtt ... drrtt ..

From : Kyuhyun

Hyung bisakah kita bertemu ditaman kota?

Tanpa berniat membalas Sungmin kembali menaruh ponselnya diatas meja nakas.

"Haahh" ia menghela nafas panjang sambil berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Perasaan apa ini tuhan?" monolognya.

Drrtt.. drrtt.. ponsel Sungmin kembali bergetar seiring masuknya sebuah pesan.

From : Kyuhyun

Subject : ~_~

Ku mohon Hyung.

Ia meragu menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi melihat kalimat permohonan dari Kyuhyun ia pun berniat untuk menemui Kyuhyun ia segera meraih jaket mengingat cuaca hari ini sangat digin.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Ia sengaja tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan Kyuhyun, karena itu akan membuatnya semakin mencintai Kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah kekasih sahabat terbaiknya. Mencintai Kyuhyun? Ya, namja manis itu telah jatuh hati kepada Kyuhyun sejak kali pertama ia bertemu dengan namja tampan tersebut.

**Grebb**

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu milik Sungmin membuat sang empu menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Aku .. aku ingin .. memastikan perasaanku Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap dalam manik kelam milik Sungmin.

"apa maksudmumhm?" ucapan Sungmin terhanti saat Kyuhyun membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mulai melumat pelan bibir bagian atas Sungmin.

Dengan sigap ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun hingga tautan mereka terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada tinggi dan menghapus saliva Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ternyata benar Hyung, aku .. mencintaimu" ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat hati Sungmin bergetar.

"Tidak .. ini tidak mugkin Kyuhyun" sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak suka dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku yakin Hyun kalau kalau perasaan ini hanya untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wokie?!" teriak Sungmin ".."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar nama Ryeowook keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"A .. ani" jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku jika berbicara Sungmin!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan dengan menarik dagu Sungmin.

"A ... aku ... mpmh~" kedua bibir itu menempel dengan salah satu bibir melumat bibir lawannya.

Sungmin tidak bisa menolak menolak ciuman dari Kyuhyun ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai melingkarkan lengannya dileher jenjang milik Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka saling memagut, akhirnya kedua tautan itupun terlepas.

"Haahh .. hahhh" deru nafas Sungmin terdengar memburu pasca ciuman yang mereka lakukun.

"Sungmin~" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau mecintaiku?" ulang Kyuhyun yang masih menangkup wajah Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin bergerak kesegala arah. Ia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak mau menyakiti sahabat terbaiknya yaitu Ryeowook.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ryewook kyu~" suara Sungmin dengan bergetar dengan segera Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Ssst ... uljima. Kumohon kali ini egoislah demi kebahagiaanmu ming, jangan pikirkan orang lain. Ku mohon" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan punggung namja yang ia cintai ini.

"Hiks .. hiks .." Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sebuah anggukan samar dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Saranghae Sungmin-ah" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Na ... nado Kyuhyun-ah. Nado saranghae". Jawab Sungmin yang kemudian membalas pelukan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"Gomawo" berkali-kali Kyuhyun menempatkan kecupan sayang dipucuk kepala Sungmin.

'Ma'afkan aku Wokie / ma'afkan Ryeowook ah' batin keduannya berucap.

Seorang namja berperawakan mungil menatap mereka dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Kalian jahat" gumamnya sambil mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya dan melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut sambil menenteng plastik besar dengan brand sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Sudah seminggu Ryeowook mendiami Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat hawatir akan kondisi kondisi sekarang ini.

Hai ini Kyuhyun mendatangi rumahnya dan bercerita tentang Ryeowook yang juga mendiaminya.

"Kyu, apa jangan-jangan Wokie tahu tentang hubungan kita?" ucap Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"hey .. hey .. hey .. tak usah seprti itu chagi, kau tenang dulu, mungkin Ryeowook sedang ada masalah lain" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan kekasihnya.

Padahal dalam hatinya ia juga khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Ryeowook satu minggu ini.

Drrtt .. drrtt ... / drrtt .. drrt

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya begitupun dengan Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka membaca isi pesan dimasing-masing ponsel mereka, keduanya pun langsung berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kyu/Ming"

* * *

Suasana canggung menyelimuti ketiganya. Sebuah pesan yang tertera di handphone Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin membawa mereka ke rumah Ryeowook.

Mereka sekarang telah berada dirumah Ryeowook.

Sungmin sangat khawatir melihat tatapan datar dari sahabatnya itu, ia hanya berani menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih betah dengan sikp diamnya.

"Wokie a_"

" Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian ceritakan padaku?" baru saja Sungmin berani membuka suaranya . Tapi Ryeowook sudah lebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Apa maksudmu Ryeowook~ah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan ambigu itu.

Ryeowook mengalihkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun .

'cih bahkan ia sudah tidak memanggilku chagi' batin Ryeowook.

"Apa hubungan diantara kalian?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada bergetar sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh didepan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

Ia tidak mau dianggap lemah didepan orang yang telah menghianatinya. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin bungkam mendengar pertanyaan dari Ryeowook. "Aku sudah atu semuanya" ucap Ryeowook tegas.

"Wokie a ... aku bisa jelaska_"

"Cukup! Aku sudah melihatnya" ucap Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Ryeowook .. kami memang .. berpacaran" sebuah statement keluar dari namja yang sedari tadi memilih diam. Ryeowook menatap miris namja yang ia cintai.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini kepadaku? Huh?!" teriak Ryeowook dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Sungmin membelalak mendengar teriakan dari Ryeowook, baru pertama ini ia melihat Ryeowook begitu marah kepadanya.

"Hiks .. hiks .. , ma'afkan kami Wokie-ah, aku .. aku _"

"Cukup!"

"Ryeowook jangan salahkan Sungmin, ini semua salahku" ucap Kyuhyun.

**SRETTT **

dengan segera Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Wookie!" Sungmin berteriak saat melihat Ryeowook mengunci diri dikamar.

'DUK DUK DUK' Sungmin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Ryeowook secara brutal.

"Wokie jangan begini kumohon hiks .."

DUK DUK DUK "Wokie buka pintunya hiks .."

Sementara didalam Ryeowook mati-matian menahan isakannya.

"Hmmpmmhh~ hiks" Ryeowok menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk membekap mulutnya.

'Maa'fkan aku Hyung'.

"Sudahlah Ming, Ryeowook butuh waktu"

Ryeowook dapat mendengar Kyuhyun yang mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Tidak Cho Kyuhyun, kumohon untuk kali ini buka pintunya wookie .. aku mohon, hiks .. hiks .. ku mohon .."

**CKLEKK .. **

"Wookie?"

Sungmin senang melihat Ryeowook membukakan pintu untuknya meski rasa bersalah masih mendomansi. Ryeowook hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

"Wokie .. aku rela melepas Kyuhyun demi persahabatan kita" ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Sungmin, apa maksudmu?" teriak Kyuhyun kearah Sungmin.

"Mwo? Dari dulu ini memang sudah salahkan? Untuk apa kita lanjutkan jika jelas-jelas menyakiti orang lain?". Ucap Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ming~ aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mu" ucap Kyuhyun melunak tapi Sungmin menggeleng. "tidak .. kita akan tetap berpisah Kyu" ucap Sungmin telak. "Wokie .. kumohon jangan benci denganku, a .. aku .. merelakan Kyuhyun untukmu" Sungmin meraih tangan Ryeowook dan memohon kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"A .. aku mema'afkanmu Hyung" ucap Ryeowook. Ucapan Ryeowook sukses membuat Sungmin menatap Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Jeongmal Wookie-ah? Kau mema'afkanku?" tanya Sungmin sedikit mengguncang bahu Ryeowook.

"Ne Hyung"

"Gomawo" Sungmin langsung memeluk Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu aku .. pulang dulu Wokie, Kyuhyun." Ia melirik namja yang masih setia memandanya dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Namja tersebut tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mencegah Sungmin.

"Kyu~" Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya kearah Ryeowook.

"Kejar dia" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk kyuhyun mencerna dengan baik-baik kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih Ryeowook" dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari untuk mengejar Sungmin.

'Tunggu aku Ming' ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar Sungmin-nya.

'Semoga kalian berbahagia' ucap Ryeowook dalam hati. Meski sakit melanda hati Ryeowook tapi ia jauh lebih sakit jika membuat dua insane yang saling mencintai berpisah karenanya.

* * *

"Ming~"

"Aish aku mungkin sedang berhalusinasi, mana mungkin Kyuhyun mengejarku. Dasar Lee Sungmin bodoh" gerutu Sungmin sambil menundukkakn kepalanya.

"Ming~"

"Hah~ bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu nyata. Aku mulai gila"

"Ming~"

"Hah~ aku lega Wookie talah mema'afkanku. Tapi .. aku merasa sulit untuk melepas Kyuhyun. Hiks .."

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih untuk melepasnya Lee Sungmin?" suara yang begitu nyata terdengar ditelinga Sugmin, tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara berat tersebut.

**GREEBB**

sebuah tangan membalikkan bahu Sungmin dan menghadapkan dirinya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih mengerjab untuk memproses semua yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok tersebut.

"Kyuhyun?" ucap Sungmin dengan lirih dan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya. Ia melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar syarat akan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?!" teriak Kyuhyun, rahangnya mengeras.

"Hiks .. hiks .. mianhe Kyu~" Sungmin tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih marah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya sambil menangis. Tubuh Sugmin bergetar hebat akibat menangis sedari tadi. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Sunhmin yang menangis membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Mianhe Kyu .. hiks .. mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe" ucap Sungmin seraya melesakkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang milik namja yang ia cintai.

"Hiks .. hiks .." saat ini hanya isakan Sungmin yang mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Jangan lakukan lagi" ucapan telak dari Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

"Tapi Wook_"

"Dia sudah merelakan kita, Ming" ucap Kyuhyun melunak.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu"?

"Dia sudah merelakan kita untuk bersama Ming" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengusap pipi Sungmin yang basah dengan air mata.

"K .. kau berbohongkan?" tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Kalau aku bohong untuk apa disini?"

**Grebb **

"Kyuhyun~ mianhe jeongmal mianhe" Sungmin menerjang Kyuhyun dan menggumamkan kata-kata ma'af. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku hampir mati saat itu".

"Ne aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji Kyu~".

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dan menatap bola mata.

"Saranghae Ming"

"Nado saranghae Kyu~ jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman terindahnya.

.

.

.

END

Hahaha… saya kembali dengan membawa Oneshoot nih.. kkk ^^

Special thanks buat temen aku yang dengan ikhlas mau membantu saya dalam pengerjaan FF kali ini.

Thank you my best Friend^^

REVIEWnya..


End file.
